thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:*** SPOILER - FORUM ***/@comment-26139431-20150330024506/@comment-26083022-20150330230646
Ich komm zwar etwas spät, da ich die Folge erst jetzt gesehen habe, aber ich wollte mal einfach meine Meinung, die ihr vorhin geäußert habt, mit euch teilen ;) Ich fand die Folge "OK", also ich fand die nicht super, aber auch nicht wirklich der Müll. Was ich nicht wirklich mochte, war das Ende. Ich fand's einfach dumm, MrMonroe sterben zu lassen, Pete hätte ihn doch einfach zur Seite schubsen und direkt auf Rick angegriffen können, wobei dann der Tod Petes nicht wirklich nachvollziehbar wäre, besser, ihn am Leben zu lassen und einen Architekten auch, als beide sterben zu lassen, was ich auch von der Sicht des Regisseurs als wahrscheinlicher fände. Auch schade find ich, dass man die Wölfe nicht näher brachte, und wir uns jetzt eigentlich noch mehr über sie fragen... Morgan fand ich Granate! :D Er hat Daryls und Aarons leben gerettet, Menschlichkeit gezeigt und die Leute anfangs nicht getötet (Widerspricht sich ja, als 1. jmd töten und dann zu Daryl sagen "Jedes Leben ist kostbar") Zu Gabriel. Ich fand's ein bisschen überflüssig, das mit dem Tor. Die Handlung wär auch ohne dieser Szene gut verlaufen und ich fands gut, dass er seine Sünden einsah. Ich fand ihn vorher OK, als er zu Deanne zu 90% gelogen hat er nicht und jetzt find ich so gut wie Eugene, nachdem er Glenn, Niklas (und Noah) gerettet hat. Hab auch Noah einbezogen, weil Eugene ja nicht schuld für sein Tod ist und er ihn ja nicht im Stich gelassen hätte. Glenn: Eher so mittel, ich hätte Niklas nicht getötet, auch nach all dem, was er angestellt hatte. Warum? Am Ende hörte er sich recht überzeugend an (ja ist nur Schauspiel) aber ob er's ernst meinte, werden wir ja erfahren, und zwar in den nächsten Episoden :D.... Staffel...in den nächsten Monaten bis danach warten D: . Fazit: Ich fand die Folge ok, bis auf's Ende fand ich alles supi, könnte besser sein, ist aber nicht schlecht, auch fragen tu ich mich, was die Wölfe mit dem Typen eigentlich wollten, dem sie dann die Kehle zerschnitten haben. Sah für mich so aus, als hätten die was anderes ursprünglich mit ihm vor. PS (an 20M61): Ich fand Morgan's Auftritt ziemlich gut, und zwar weil wir endlich Samuraikünste gesehen haben, Michonne hatte in der letzten Folge bei der Suche nach Sasha nichtmal ihre Katana mitgebracht. Verzeih ich ihr nicht :D PPS : Ich will ja nicht Klugscheißen, aber soweit ich weiß , war Petes Aktion keine Karakiri. Ich entsinne mich zu wissen, dass die Japaner bei einem verlorenem Krieg (Soldaten) sich mit einem Messer im Beuch ein Kreuz stechen und qualvoll sterben (Ich wollte dieses Thema nicht ansprechen, nur damit ihrs wisst ich richtig liege) Karakiri ist eher aufgezwingener Selbstmord PPS: Was Morgan von Ricks Aktion hält weiß ich auch nicht, wär aber ziemlich unprofessionell von Robert Kirkman und Co. ihn gehen zu lassen . Langer Text, kurzer Sinn: die Folge war OK, hätte besser sein KÖNNEN ----- Ich denke auch, dass Pete es nicht 100% absichtlich gemacht hat, sah eher aus, als wollte er Monroe wegschubsen und, ja ich weiß klingt dumm, sah aber auf dem 1. Blick so aus und ich denke auch, Pete wollte ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich umbringen, also warum einem, der in deinen Augen nicht den Tod verdient hat und dir nicht wirklich wehtut, einfach so töten? :D ----- Hab anscheinend Karakiri mit Harakiri verwechselt -.- sry dafür Edit 20M61: Bitte Bearbeiten-Funktion nutzen ('Mehr'-'Bearbeiten')